


Major Pain

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Blood, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Jealousy, M/M, Military, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one topic that could have gotten Pine that angry. Daddy’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Pain

Corkoran couldn’t help being intrigued by the grunting, thudding and crashing echoing from Roper’s gymnasium/sparring room. Probably two of the Spanish sods fighting over a woman again. No one ever wanted to fight over him. What, was he not plebeian enough for Roper’s muscle heads ? Not that he was champing at the bit to get buggered by the ugly bastards, but the extra attention would’ve been nice.

Except that obviously wasn’t the case when Pine growled, “Take it back, Marcus. Now.”

Ooh that stern tone was lovely. He actually had chills. Pine hadn’t even gotten that angry during his and Roper’s interrogation. There was only one topic that could have caused it.

“Slandering living men isn’t enough is it, Marcus ? We’ve got to insult the dead ones now too ? Bad form, Corporal, terrible form, in fact.”

As he walked into the room Pine was straddling and almost choking the bloodied redhead. Scratch that, Pine was choking Marcus and looking gorgeous while doing it. Not quite as much definition as there probably was before the incident with the frying pan, but he wasn’t going to say no to Pine’s sweaty shirt and heaving chest.

Marcus managed to sputter, “Bugger yourself, Major !”

“But that wouldn’t be any fun. Also, I would really stop with the insults. All you’re doing is pissing Pine off, now I’ll enjoy the result regardless, but I doubt you will.”

“Major ? Major Corkoran ? Not the same one my dad used to talk about ?” Pine released Marcus’ throat before looking up. Incredulous, curious, but sadly not quite rapturous.

“Exactly the same. My, my, wouldn’t Jack be proud ? Not only is his boy a hero God only knows how many times over, but he’s Daddy’s spitting-image too. If only I’d stayed in the service a bit longer we could’ve gone to Iraq together. Wouldn’t that’ve been fun ?”

Pine pushed himself off Marcus and strode past him. “I really don’t think so.”

“Ouch, well that was unnecessarily cruel. I’m striking points for that one.”

Four points. Two points back for the arse though since he couldn’t possibly stay hurt at something that nice. He was totally going to dig through the laundry later. Roper had banned him from the laundry while Pine was in the guest room and since Pine was in the cottage now...free rein. Roper was going to buy Pine a whole new wardrobe anyway, so what would it matter if a shirt went missing ? The only thing left was, did Pine prefer boxers or briefs ? Not even Roper was obsessed enough to ask that in front of three or more men.

Marcus finally stopped coughing then steadied himself on hands and knees before cursing him and both Pines. He walked over to kick Marcus flipping him onto his back. Funny how similar Marcus looked to Pine at the restaurant after running into a few weights. No matter that he didn’t trust Pine he wasn’t going to let a worm like Marcus sully Jack’s good name.

Slowly he crouched and tilted Marcus’s chin. “I’m going to be honest, Marcus, we never had a good foot to start on and I really don’t care. You can insult me all you like, I’ve heard much worse from far better men. But if you ever insult Jack Pine again I will rip out your vocal cords, chop your still living body into chump chum and feed you to the sharks. I’m sure one of them won’t mind a bit of weak meat.”

Now that was done it was time to go lurk in the laundry room. Sweat was a much better scent than new car, unless it was on that same back seat of course.


End file.
